Among indoor units of air conditioners having an air filter at an air inlet, those provided with a dust remover for removing dust trapped on the air filter have been known. As taught by Patent Document 1, for example, in an indoor unit of this type, a cleaning brush as the dust remover moves in good contact with the air filter. Specifically, for reliably pressing the cleaning brush against a filter portion of the air filter, a frame of the air filter includes a rib, and an outer frame both extending in the direction of movement of the cleaning brush, and the cleaning brush is arranged between the rib and the outer frame of the air filter.
More specifically, as schematically shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, a filter presser (170) for pressing the filter portion (141) against the cleaning brush (151) is provided for reliable and efficient removal of the dust trapped on a filter portion (141) of an air filter (140) by a cleaning brush (151). The filter presser (170) includes a support plate (171) extending in a lateral direction of the air filter (140), and a pressing portion (172) arranged below the support plate (171). The air filter (140) includes longitudinal ribs (142) only which extend in the direction of movement of the filter presser (170) so as not to inhibit contact between the pressing portion (172) of the filter presser (170) and the filter portion (141).
The dust removed from the air filter by the dust remover, such as the cleaning brush, is contained in a dust storage as taught by Patent Document 2, for example.
Patent Document 3 describes a mechanism for pressing a round rotatable air filter against a rotating brush including a net presser facing the rotating brush with the air filter interposed therebetween. The net presser rotates away from a radial rib of the air filter when the net presser abuts the radial rib. After the radial rib has passed through, the net presser returns to the original position by a biasing force of a spring to press the air filter against the rotating brush.